


Friendly Competition

by assassinslover



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP playing Tennis on the Wii, and Person A loses the controller and it flies out of their hand, hitting a wall. It leaves a huge dent. Person A makes a face of horror that makes Person B start crying from laughing too hard.</p>
<p>Cosima watched it almost in slow motion, missing the little computerized tennis ball as it hit on her side of the court and lost her the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

“I am so gonna kick your ass,” Cosima said, both hands on the Wiimote, game face firmly on. Next to her, Delphine laughed.

“You're have zero hand-eye coordination. I'll be the one winning this match, I think.” Cosima snorted.

“Yeah right, science dweeb.” Delphine chuckled.

“I played tennis in school, you know,” she said with a satisfied smirk. “And people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.” Cosima frowned, huffed, then jerked her arm up, pointing the remote at the screen.

“Yeah, well. This isn't real tennis. I'm still going to win.”

“We will see,” Delphine responded, sounding entirely too self assured.

“Your serve, Frenchy.” The sounds of a fake tennis ball being hit back and forth soon filled the room, with the occasional human player grunt. Cosima's arm and shoulder began to hurt after not too long. Exercise wasn't something she did. She ate well, but it was computer and library for her. There was hardly ever a gym in the equation. Not that she would let a little something like physical unfitness keep her from beating Delphine at her own game.

“ _Merde,_ ” Cosima head from her right, coinciding with her scoring the winning point. Fully prepared with a cocky smirk, Cosima rotated her body to face the other woman with her hands poised triumphantly on her hips. Delphine looked put out.

“Rematch,” she said firmly. Cosima quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

“Okay, then. Best two out of three?”

 

Half an hour later and they were well into round seven. Cosima was aching from swinging the remote so much, and she had somehow managed to work up a light sweat, which really was a testament to her physical fitness. It was pleasing to know that Delphine wasn't looking much better, for all her bragging about her tennis skills. Cosima was extremely satisfied by her ability to hold her own, though. Seven rounds and they were neck in neck, constantly serving back and forth. This would be the deciding point. Whoever scored next won the game, and became the official winner of Wii Tennis, because Cosima was pretty sure that after this round, neither her nor Delphine would be up for another. Cosima swung and hit, Delphine swung and hit. Swing hit, swing hit, swing hit.

Then Delphine swung... and with the motion went the Wiimote, slipping out of her hands and hurtling towards the wall. Cosima watched it almost in slow motion, missing the little computerized tennis ball as it hit on her side of the court and lost her the game. The Wiimote collided, then dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Cosima risked a glance to Delphine, who's eyes were wide with horror, one hand glued to her mouth. She stared at the wall, and then her eyes flicked over.

Cosima felt it bubbling inside her chest before she was really aware of what was happening. She just couldn't help it. Delphine looked so shocked by the dent where the controller hit, but she looked too adorable for Cosima to not find it all highly amusing. A weird, almost contained laugh broke from her lips, followed by a laugh so strong it had her doubling over on herself within seconds, eyes squeezed shut and her arms wrapped around her stomach. When she managed to look up at Delphine, the blonde still had a look of terror on her face, which only made Cosima laugh harder.

“Cosima, I am so sorry,” she heard Delphine say through the excess of noise bubbling out of her mouth. Cosima waved her off, forcing herself to take deep breaths until she calmed down enough to straighten up, her stomach protesting painfully. Several more snickers escaped before she was coherent again. Delphine still looked upset, so Cosima unwrapped her controller from her wrist and tossed it to the side, and closed the distance between them to give the blonde a tight hug.

“I'll just put a bookcase in front of it,” she said, her voice hoarse. “It's fine.” She pulled back, hands on Delphine's face, and bumped their noses together. Delphine relaxed, and finally smiled. “You're a fool,” Cosima whispered, and kissed her gently. “Also, I won.”


End file.
